


Recital

by Dequator



Series: M/M Charisk Shit [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, DMAB Chara, DMAB Frisk, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Smut, but probably older considering what happens here, still ultra gay, they're like 16-18, time travel shit, wew dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dequator/pseuds/Dequator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk doesn't realize they've given Chara a bad time until it's too late.</p><p>So, as compensation, Frisk abuses their greatest power to show Chara a good time, because these two are all about revenge and reparations it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recital

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while to get out. Probably because I only ever worked on it when it was between 1 and 4 A.M, and with that in mind there might be some spelling/grammar/diction errors so feel free to call me out on that shit
> 
> This takes over the last part as the dirtiest thing I've ever written

Frisk found themselves sprawled over the floor in the living room wearing only a pair of shorts and a singlet, bored out of their mind once again. Home alone as well, the only difference this time around was that Chara wasn’t around to entertain them. And it was really, _really_ hot. Frisk had closed all the curtains like some sort of cave dweller to stop the sunlight from baking them alive.

“Jeez, I’m home alone way too much for my own good.”

Chara was too far away for them to do their funky telepathic-conversation thing that they’d usually do whenever they felt like trash-talking someone behind their back. Or, even more usually than that, when they were too lazy to deal with all the tumultuous hardships of verbal conversation and just wanted to get across a simple “Can you bring me this?“ or “Where did you put that?“.

“If I really tried,” they began, talking to themselves. “Maybe they could hear me.” Frisk thought of something clever to say – probably some signature cringey flirting - but chose to stop before they attempted to broadcast it to them. Toriel had dragged Chara shopping with her, and if they’d started talking to them, Chara would probably just keep saying how much they hate it here and how they want to go home. Besides, it probably wouldn’t even work. They’re just too far apart.

They’d done pretty much everything that a teenager who’d find themselves alone at home for an extended period of time would do. They’d walked around the house naked for a bit, and although it was liberating, they didn’t know _when_ anyone would be home so they decided to put some clothes on just in case. They tried cooking something, only for it to fail catastrophically and they would’ve had to return to a previous SAVE point had they not miraculously stopped the house from burning down. They even blasted some of their favourite music until their ears started ringing and they could no longer hear themselves singing along to the lyrics.

Frisk had left out the most obvious thing, though, which was to jerk off until they started shooting blanks. Why they decided against it, they had a reason… If only they could remember it right now.

Oh well.

“Why not,” Frisk spoke into the empty room. They liked to use a funny voice whenever they talked to themselves out loud and no one was around. “Nothing else to do.”

Although they were feeling really lazy, Frisk believed that they were above jerking off on the floor. Bit of a stretch, honestly, but still.

With a tired huff, they sluggishly got up to their feet, wiping sweat off of their forehead. They eyed the bed beside them for a bit, but felt like going to the living room instead. Make it more… exciting, you know?

Chara’s phone was still on the couch, right where they left it, so Frisk dove on top of it after making sure all the curtains were closed and decided to delve into all the weird crap that they were guaranteed to have stored everywhere. Surprisingly, they never took their phone out with them.

Foresightedly, Frisk tugged their shorts down around their knees and lay on their back, taking their time in looking through every single thing they could on Chara’s phone. The first thing they looked at was their messages.

“Pfft.” Frisk giggled. “So antisocial, Chara.”

They hardly ever messaged anyone. They had dozens of unread messages, and it seemed that the only ones they bothered to read were Frisk’s. How flattering, they thought.

Frisk moved on to their browsing history. Obviously, it was totally blank. Must’ve been looking at something really weird, then.

Having saved the best for last, Frisk moved on to Chara’s photo gallery and started idly touching themselves. It was fairly vanilla stuff by their standards. Tentacles, hentai, gay shit, random photos of Frisk that Chara must have taken when they lounge around wearing only shorts on weekends.

Pretty normal.

What then caught their attention was a particularly… candid picture of themselves. It looked like them; it had to be them. Who else would it be? Frisk raised an eyebrow and cautiously tapped on the image. It was dimly lit, and took them a while to distinguish what was going on.

“Oh my fucking god,” they sniggered. “Chara, you son of a bitch.” Frisk thought about deleting it for a second, but decided not to because it was actually pretty funny.

It was a photo that Chara snapped of them after they got put on the receiving end of Chara’s ‘vengeance’. In it, they were sprawled out naked over a sickeningly large puddle of their own cum, eyes peacefully closed and tongue cutely dangling out in stark contrast to the acts that put them in that state to begin with.

Rather than being turned off and creeped out by it, it reminded them of what happened, and… Fuck, that was so _hot_. The mere thought was all they needed to get going.

By now, their cock was fully erect and they tossed Chara’s phone aside, closing their eyes as they began to jerk their pre-oozing dick without hesitation. They pictured Chara fucking them again, timing each stroke of their cock to the thrusts of their imaginary soulmate…

Which proved to be too difficult and restraining. All they wanted to do was cum. They clenched their eyes shut, not bothering to imagine anything extravagant or do anything fancy with their fingers, and gripped their dick tighter, jerking faster and harder, not worrying to suppress rather loud moans as they felt that familiar feeling of pleasant heat and tension building up in their stomach with occasional images of Chara still flashing through their mind.

Frisk moaned loudly as they abruptly came way faster than they expected, their hot, sticky seed squirting generously all over their clothes, some of it even landing on the floor behind their head while their eyes rolled back into their sockets. They’d made a huge mess and would have to clean it up now, but…

God, that felt so good.

After a good minute or two of blankly staring into space with their softening dick still firm in their determined grasp, Frisk got up and tore off their sullied singlet after pulling their shorts back up, bending over to use it to wipe their mess off of the floor and walked over to their bedroom, shirtless and drowsy from their acts of sin.

They yawned and were about to collapse on the bed and take a nap as they strode into the damp darkness of their shared room. They always felt ridiculously tired after they came, but their eyes shot wide open and they were jolted wide awake from a sudden realization. Oh, shit…

“Oh, fuck me,” they sighed. “Frisk, you _idiot_.” They slumped down on the edge of their bed and stared at the wall, contemplating their options, the ruined singlet on the floor in front of them a harsh reminder of what they just did.

So, Chara. They forgot about Chara. Despite how they were thinking exclusively about them while they were jerking off.

They forgot about how ~magic~ meant that they would both cum at the same time. They realized now that Chara would’ve just had a random orgasm while walking around the mall and their pants would indubitably now be filled up with a sticky substance.

Well, shit.

Maybe… They could reload to a previous SAVE point? Yeah, that way, it would be like none of this ever happened, and they could just wait until Chara got home to blow off some steam.

But… They had no idea when their last SAVE point was made. It wasn’t recent, and for all they knew, it could’ve been months ago. The idea of making themselves and Chara re-live several months of their lives all over again because they made them blow a load in the middle of a crowd of people – even considering the fact that it was a Saturday and it was possibly extremely busy and full of people who would point and laugh and take pictures - wasn’t really appealing to them.

Thinking more deeply about their time-travel aptitude now, though, if they’d SAVEd _before_ they decided to jerk off, they could’ve done the deed and simply gone back in time to before it happened. No one would ever know. Except Chara, who would probably still be a bit ticked off, and maybe Sans or Alphys, but at least they wouldn’t have to deal with the embarrassment.

“Thanks, Captain Hindsight.” Definitely an option for next time. “If I did do that, though…” Frisk pondered, their thoughts tangentially progressing towards some rather dirty things again. “I could just keep jerking off non-stop, over and over, until…”

Frisk shook their head. Abusing their superhuman abilities for sexual pleasure?

…Maybe. Frisk has standards, but they aren’t ridiculously high.

They thought about what they’d tell Chara. Maybe Chara wouldn’t care? They don’t really care what other people think of them, after all.

“Or, Chara will pull the whole ‘revenge’ thing and fuck me unconscious again,” they mumbled to themselves. Certainly, that isn’t the worst case scenario. But still.

Well, they thought, If Chara’s pissed off about it – and they will be - Frisk can make them feel better.

“Ehh, I wonder what _that_ will involve.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Hi,” was all Frisk had to say when Chara walked through the door. Since Chara’s face didn’t light up instantly as it always did whenever they saw each other, they gave them a clingy, tight hug as well. Chara wasn’t the best at giving hugs, but the fact that Chara was, well, Chara, was more than enough to make up for it.

“Hey.” Chara reluctantly returned the hug.

If they weren’t the exact same height, Frisk would’ve loved to be looking up at them with puppy-eyes right now. “Where’s Toriel?”

“Still shopping,” they grumbled. Frisk could immediately tell that they were being salty about it.

Heh, ‘salty’. _Salty like how I made their pants_ , they thought. That was probably a little inappropriate.

“How did you get here, then?”

“Shortcut.”

 “Okay...?” Frisk apprehensively let go, cautiously awaiting a response from them about the incident that occurred earlier.

“Where is your shirt?”

Oops. Forgot to put on a clean one.

“I was walking around naked for most of the day and only decided to put something on like an hour ago,” they semi-lied.

A pink tinge surfaced high on Chara’s cheeks. “Should’ve told me. I would’ve made up an excuse to not go,” they chuckled.

“You’re so devoted to me, Chara,” Frisk teased.

The paler human playfully shoved Frisk out of their presence and sluggishly strode over to the couch. Frisk followed them dutifully, slightly nervous.

They smirked mischievously as they both entered the gracious space of the living room, now dim and cool from Frisk shutting all the curtains to conceal their giving in to temptation. Considering it was just past midday and it was hot enough outside to cook an egg on the pavement, it was really nice in here.

Chara crashed on top of the couch, sprawling out on top of it with their legs stretched out and deliberately giving Frisk no space to sit down with them.

That didn’t seem to work, as Frisk simply swept their legs off of the cushions and got comfortable. The two of them sat in silence for a moment, as Frisk awaited Chara’s inevitable ‘what the hell were you thinking’ and Chara thought about what they were going to say, returning their legs back to their comfortable position.

The fact that either of them could sense what the other was thinking at any time on some level always ruined contemplative moments like these, as Frisk found themselves giggling over Chara’s internalized rehearsal of responses.

“Okay, Frisk. As you probably know, I’m trying to be really passive-aggressive and pissed off right now, and I’m failing miserably,” sighed Chara.

“I noticed.”

“But yeah. You know what I’m thinking about.” They didn’t bother to say it. From the moment they felt Frisk’s climax building up, they just rushed over to the nearest bathroom. It didn’t do much to stop their whole body from jerking randomly and it definitely didn’t suppress the sticky mess in their underwear, but it was all they could do.

Frisk nodded, doing this stupid adorable face with their lips.

“Why did you have to do it, Frisk?”

Frisk kicked their legs up on the couch, carelessly flinging them on top of Chara’s. “Because I’m a horny teenager who was left alone for like four hours with nothing better to do.”

Chara wanted to shove Frisk’s legs off of them out of spite, but they were so nice and… soft against theirs. “Okay, I understand that, but did you not realize what would happen to me?”

“I forgot.”

That genuinely made them a little angry, despite Frisk’s charm. “Forgot about what? Me? Forgot that I existed at all?”

“No, no, Chara! I just… I wasn’t…”

“You weren’t what?”

Frisk swallowed. “I was so concerned about, you know, finishing that I forgot, just for a moment, that you’d feel it as well.”

Chara sighed and rubbed their temples with their forefingers.

“I’m really sorry, Chara. You didn’t… It wasn’t _too_ bad, was it? You weren’t like, laughed at or anything, were you?”

“No. Nothing like that,” they said. “It was just a huge inconvenience.”

“If it’s any consolidation, Chara, I was thinking about you while I did it. So I technically didn’t forget about you at all.” Frisk crawled over to the other end of the couch and snuggled into Chara’s side.

Just like that, Chara’s mood took a one hundred and eighty degree turn. “Oh, of course you were. But you couldn’t wait until I got home?”

“No, not really.”

“I could’ve made it ten times better.”

“I know you could have.”

“You’re such a tease sometimes, Frisk,” they huffed.

“Hmm?” They looked up into Chara’s red eyes adorably from below.

“Never mind.”

Chara took a moment to relax and savour Frisk’s comforting presence. Despite the fact their pants were still sticky…

_‘Problems for later, I guess.’_

Discontented with the answer, Frisk tried their best to covertly probe their thoughts, reaching out to the intangible tether between their souls in search of a window into Chara’s mind.

It wasn’t hard to simply listen in to what was going on, but the constant flurry of random, meaningless thoughts made it vastly problematic to search for specific things. It was like a spaceship cruising through an asteroid belt; random brainwaves zipping by would send them barrelling off into an irrelevant region of space and delay their search even further.

By now, though, Frisk was quite familiar with the machinations of Chara’s wild thoughts, and was able to find what they were looking for with relative ease this time around.

_‘Jealous. Jealous Frisk did that without me. If only they waited. If only I got here earlier.’_

The voice didn’t sound like it belonged to anyone, but it was very familiar to Frisk as that of the incorporeal being that inhabited the ether of Chara’s grey matter. A narrator of sorts, like Chara once was to Frisk.

_‘Could’ve made Frisk cum so hard. Frisk could’ve made me cum so hard. Yes, Frisk’s turn to make me cum hard.’_

Awww.

That was pretty much all they needed to hear, but they kept listening in out of curiosity.

_‘Ask them later. How do I ask? Don’t wanna sound greedy or creepy. Maybe. Say something like, ‘You need to repay me, Frisk’. Yes. That will work’._

The incessant thoughts began slowing down, the flow of interesting things to tune in to running dry, and Frisk was forced to give some kind of response.

“Don’t worry, I plan to,” they whispered.

Chara stiffened. “What?”

“…Repay you?”

They stared at Frisk confusedly for a moment. How… Oh. “Frisk, get out of my head.”

“Fine. I guess I’m already in your thoughts enough.”

Chara snorted. “How much did you hear, Frisk?”

“Everything I needed to.” Before Chara could press the matter, Frisk interjected with a totally irrelevant query. “Oh, by the way, why did you take a picture of me passed out in a slick of my own semen, Chara?”

“Oh, I forgot that being with you means no privacy whatsoever,” they sighed, having surrendered long ago to Frisk’s instinctive rifling through their thoughts and possessions. “But I guess it’s kinda like a trophy or something.” Chara giggled and affectionately pet the shirtless human’s head.

“A… Trophy. Nice.” That’s one messed up trophy.

“Yeah.”

Frisk found themselves bored and displeased with the progressions of their conversation. So, deciding to speed things up a little, they unfolded themselves from Chara’s side and sat down firmly on their lap with their hands softly placed on their shoulders.

“What?” Chara’s cheeks went red again and Frisk found it so _cute_.

“Well… It’s my turn to make you cum hard, isn’t it?” They slowly stroked Chara’s cheek, gently brushing their fingers against it.

“I…” Why did Frisk have to hear that? “I hate you.”

“Let me fix that, then.” They leaned forward and softly kissed Chara’s stammering lips. “Give me a moment to think of something.”

Chara didn’t say anything, but reciprocated Frisk’s advancements with a warm smile. Frisk was pretty creative when it came to this stuff. Maybe ‘frisky’ is the right word. So, they leaned back into the couch with Frisk seated teasingly on their lap, too far away from their hardening member to alleviate any of the rising pressure.

While Chara simply stared, Frisk thought of something that was sure to blow Chara’s previous efforts out of the water. The little time-travel concept they had before; now was the perfect time to test it out. They’d go ahead normally, SAVE, make Chara – and themselves, by extension – cum in whichever way they felt, then LOAD and continue repeating the process, over and over, until Chara was so drained of energy that they’re forced to tap out.

The widening eyes and the cute smirk that appeared on Frisk’s face signalled Chara that they’d thought of something. They chose not to listen in, wanting to keep it as a surprise for themselves.

“You know, I always had a feeling you’d be into that kinky, rough, tying-up-the-wrists kinda thing,” Frisk giggled. “How does that sound, Chara?”

“Me?” Their thoughts swam through every possible interpretation of what they had just heard.

“Yeah. You.”

“As in…?”

“I can be really… what’s the word? Controlling? If you want,” cooed Frisk.

…Chara saw themselves as always being on top, but… Fuck, that just sounds so hot.

“Y-yes. Please.”

Frisk chuckled, gently caressing Chara’s sides. “Okay, then. When do you think Toriel will be home?”

They’d rather not think about that at the moment, but it was important. “Like, twenty minutes.”

“Plenty of time,” Frisk bubbled optimistically.

“Not really…”

“Trust me, it’s more than enough. Where do you want to do it?”

“…Bedroom?” Chara blurted out. They always wanted to get frisky with Frisk in the bathroom, but the shower would mean they’d have to stand up which would get tiring, and the bathtub was too small for both of them to fit comfortably. “On the floor,” they added.

“Vanilla as hell,” Frisk remarked. They slid off of Chara’s lap and tugged them off the couch, slowly dragging them along to the bedroom.

“Where else?”

Frisk grabbed onto Chara’s hand. “We could fuck in the backyard, in the shower, in the kitchen… To put a few ideas in your mind.”

“Why don’t you put some other kinds of ideas in my mind?”

“Well, duh. Of course I will.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, Frisk. What do you have planned that’s _so_ good that you’re pampering me this much?”

Frisk, determined to make Chara cum so hard and so many times that they wouldn’t be able to remember their name afterwards, had taken the liberty of removing their clothes for them and even guided them to sit down on the carpet leaning against the fresh linen draped over the side of their bed, ordering them to sit there and wait with their wrists secured behind them.

Frisk was surprised by how obedient and eager Chara was to have their hands tied behind their back. If Frisk asked them to, they probably would’ve begged for it.

Everything was picture perfect; they’d placed a bottle of moisturizer that would be used for anything _but_ moisturizing beside them, made sure Chara was comfortable, and even grabbed a pillow for them to lie down on later since they wanted to do it on the floor for some odd reason. Much to Chara’s disappointment, Frisk still hadn’t taken off their pants.

“You’ll see soon. But answer me this, Chara, why the floor?” It wasn’t very romantic. It had the merit of being far more spacious and less rackety than their bed, however.

“…Change in scenery, maybe?”

“Fair enough.” Frisk dropped their pants and kicked them to the side, causing Chara’s once intelligent thoughts to grind to a halt and be usurped by visions of growing lust, revealing that toned, tanned, luscious figure that Chara could never take their eyes off of.

“Hmm… Before I start, Chara.”

“…Yeah?”

Frisk crouched down and reached beneath the bed, gently holding a palm against Chara’s neck in order to keep them still and prevent them from seeing what they were pulling out.

There it was – a neat little collar they’d bought a few days ago. They’d planned for Chara to put it on them while they did things, but it didn’t matter if it was put on Chara instead. It wasn’t fancy, just a black leather band with a clip around the back, but it had a little cord that Frisk could tug and pull on, commanding Chara to their will.

 _Mmm… being on top is such a welcome change,_ they thought, the image of Chara collared, tied up, and bending to their will arousing them greatly.

Without a word, they closed the leather strap around Chara’s bare neck, checking that it wasn’t too tight by fitting their pinky finger between the collar and their skin, then gave it a few experimental tugs that made Chara groan with a mixture of irritation and delight.

“Frisk, when did you get that and why do you have it?” It was weird, uncharacteristic of Frisk to have – let alone put on Chara - but holy shit was it arousing.

“I got it a couple of days back and I wanted you to put it on me.” Frisk softly stroked their sides. “Guess that’s not happening, though. But it looks really cute on you.”

Chara squirmed at the thoughts that provoked. “… And tying my hands together wasn’t enough?”

“No. I want to be one-hundred percent sure that you’ll always do whatever I say.” Time to put on the super-sexy dominant personality.

 _‘I could get used to this,’_ pondered Chara, enjoying being a little submissive for once. “…Always, Frisk.”

As the most important part of their endeavour, Frisk quickly SAVEd while Chara was enthralled by Frisk’s ministrations. It was uneventful, as they’d learned to utilize their determination in such a way that didn’t require using a weird glowing yellow ball of light commonplace in the Underground.

Wasting no more time, Frisk straddled Chara’s lap, sitting comfortably on top of their outstretched thighs while their fully erect cock pointed straight at Chara’s chest and they licked their lips as they eagerly eyed the other human’s member, toying with the collar as a way to discipline Chara into submission.

They quickly closed a trembling palm around Chara’s length and slowly began stroking it, chuckling inwardly due to Chara’s vocal, pleased reaction. They ran their smooth fingers from the pre-leaking tip of their solid shaft all the way down to the base, feeling over every vein and change in shape along the way, familiarizing their hand with its form while their other hand kept a firm grip on the cord attached to the collar.

Frisk couldn’t help but notice the fine muscles around Chara’s chest and shoulders flexing and rippling as they tried to move their bound wrists apart.

The pale human groaned quietly under their breath, savouring the feeling of the gentle, leading pressure around their neck and watching Frisk’s body move about on top of theirs. God, Frisk is so hot.

Frisk noticed Chara was liking what they saw a bit too much and pulled upwards on the cord, forcing them into a tight kiss, harshly pressing their wet lips together and drawing a lustful moan from deep within them, speeding up their strokes as they did.

Chara started squirming and tensing up due to the assault of sensations, wishing they could reach around and grab Frisk’s divine ass, but the string tightly wrapped around their wrists only tormented them every time they tried. The tanned human pressed their collar-holding hand against the bedside, pulling Chara’s entire upper body along with it out from the kiss and forcing them to lean against the side of the bed, coaxing them into relaxation and encouraging them to just sit back and enjoy.

The pleasure became great enough for Frisk to share, encouraging them to go faster and use more pressure with their grip and they felt their palm become slick with Chara’s oozing fluids. They pulled away from the kiss to admire their handiwork – no pun intended – and were delighted to see Chara become increasingly undone, their chest rising and falling, their crimson irises rolled back behind their fluttering eyelids, their legs twitching beneath theirs, and most of all, their cock throbbing and aching for release, drooling and sputtering precum all over Frisk’s hand.

Chara looked at Frisk with concern. Was this it? Were they really going to make me cum this early?

They couldn’t protest, though, and only whimpered and squirmed as Frisk sped up. They tried to close their eyes and think about something else to last longer, but Frisk’s moans derived from their own only turned them on so much more and holding back became increasingly difficult.

Frisk became more determined than ever to make Chara _cum_ _right now_ , to make them _cum all over me,_ and started pumping Chara’s dick as fast as they could, drawing loud, lewd moans from both of them. That seemed to strip Chara of their motor control and they went limp, only able to keep themselves sat upright and wish they were able to run their hands over every inch of Frisk’s ludicrously attractive body.

Their weakness wouldn’t last much longer though, as Frisk’s determination won out and they groaned into the echoing acoustic of the silent bedroom, erupting their hot, white, milky fluid all over theirs and Frisk’s chest in lewd, lurching arcs in sync with potent shudders resonating throughout their frames.

Frisk hunched over Chara’s shoulder as they came in unison, squirting their own release all over Chara’s rapidly rising and falling stomach, moaning and twitching fervently on top of their lap and digging their fingers into their sides.

With every last drop of seed now painted over each other’s bodies, the two humans remained unmoving with Frisk still sat on Chara’s lap, breathing slowly declining in speed as they came down from an intense orgasm.

“I… Frisk,” Chara mumbled, confiding in the pressure around their neck. “I… Don’t mean to sound… Ungrateful. But, is that… it?”

Frisk sat up and grinned mischievously, staring right into Chara’s clearly drained eyes, quietly wondering how many more times they’d be able to last.

They pulled Chara in for a peck on the lips, this time being a bit more forceful with their collaring. “No. I’m not done with you.”

They winced from the pain on their neck. It felt so _right_ , though… “What next?”

“Let me let you in on the surprise, Chara,” they teased, tracing a finger down Chara’s cum-smothered chest. “Did you think I would be satisfied making you cum only once?”

“What?”

“I’m not finished.”

In an instant, Chara was surprised to find that Frisk had disappeared from their lap and was now sat beside them, naked. They were also curious to find that there was no more sticky release caked all over their chest. That could only mean…

“Umm… Did you just…?”

“Yep. Round two,” Frisk giggled, this time crawling between Chara’s legs on their hands and knees, placing a warm palm on the inside of either of their thighs and licking their lips.

Chara was still confused. “Wait, before you… Make me cum again, explain what you’re doing?”  
  
“I SAVEd just before I started. So I can just keep bringing us back to this point, over and over. Then I can keep making you cum as many times as I want, or until you pass out or beg for me to stop.”

Beg. _‘Beg for me to stop’_. Fuck, if Frisk could make this so mind-blowingly good that they’d actually consider _begging_ for them to stop…

Neither Frisk nor Chara felt satisfied like they had immediately after their release; they felt like they could easily go again. Yet, for both of them, the mental fatigue of having cum hard enough to briefly forget how to move and breathe still remained.

“S-so… You’re gonna use your greatest power. One that other people would kill for and scientists would pay trillions for to study and research. You’re gonna use it just to make me cum.”

“Exactly,” Frisk said triumphantly.

“…Why? Sans will go ballistic at you for fucking with the timelines again…”

“Because I love you. And you’re gonna ruin the mood if you bring up other people,” they whispered, subconsciously stroking Chara’s face.

“I …Do you know what that means, Frisk?” They were grinning lustfully. “We could like, have sex forever. Never stop.”

Frisk was getting impatient and began toying with Chara’s again rock-solid shaft between their fingers.

“Don’t be greedy, Chara.”

Frisk licked a wet stripe up the length of Chara’s member before the mood was ruined, evoking a sharp gasp from them. They shuffled and lay flat on their stomach to get comfortable, before licking another, slower stripe along the side of Chara’s dick. This time, Frisk decided not to use the collar.

If Chara was going to cum two, three, maybe even four more times, it didn’t make sense to go so slowly. So, they got straight to business and wrapped their lips around Chara’s dick, swirling their tongue around the tip and savouring the salty taste in their mouth.

Chara’s eyes fell shut and their tongue drooped out of between their lips, their breathing coming irregular. They didn’t even have the capacity to look down and meet Frisk’s eyes, who was staring up at them lustfully with their head bobbing up and down slowly. They squirmed where they sat, wriggling their bare hips and bucking them up into Frisk’s throat at random.

The feeling of that slick, throbbing member in Frisk’s throat was so familiar to them, they had no problem swallowing all of it, bathing Chara in the overwhelming feeling of their dick being pressed against by the slimy, soft insides of Frisk’s mouth. The way Frisk worked their tongue was heavenly; with each pass of their tongue over the sensitive tip of their length they’d let out a loud, lewd moan and kick their legs out sporadically.

Frisk began suckling on their dick, swiping their tongue around that hot, invading shaft threatening to force its way down their throat, determined to make Chara cum right now. Their eyes fluttered from the faint radiating pleasure coming from Chara, driving them to perform weird actions with their mouth. They slurped, licked, and sucked, altering the pressure inside their mouth and around Chara’s rock hard dick, all without ever moving their head back up as they made lewd mixtures of gags and moans to turn the fair-skinned human on even more.

One particularly slow lick over Chara’s tip, that had still not once left Frisk’s mouth, was enough to drive them over the edge, and they felt their pulse throb harshly against the cold leather of the collar wrapped around their neck as they bucked their hips up and groaned loudly into the air, squirting their seed deep into Frisk’s throat. They fought valiantly against their bindings, a carnal force within them urging them to grab the back of Frisk’s head and just _slam it down onto my dick so I can cum deep in their throat one last time_

Frisk’s eyes rolled back and they came all over the floor, legs giving out beneath them and allowing Chara’s cum to freely flow down their throat. They fell down onto their side after their fantastic synchronized orgasms had died down, taking a moment to regain their composure before going again. Cumming at the same time as their lover regardless of whatever the circumstances were was pretty handy…

“Fuck, Frisk…”

The fact that this could keep going, forever and ever…

 _‘God I just want them to fuck me right now,’_ they painfully thought to themselves.

“Be patient,” Frisk mumbled beneath them.

And so they found Frisk sat beside them once again, their dick instantly as hard as it was before and ready to be drained of seed yet another time. Sadly, they probably wouldn’t be able to do this forever, as they felt themselves becoming tired.

“Still not done. I’ve got two more things I want to try before I give you permission to tap out. Okay?”

“Y-Yes…”

Try. _‘Try’_. That implied something they hadn’t yet done together. Goddamn, the excitement was getting too much. When Frisk said they were gonna tie them up, the idea was to put up a bit of a fight and act like they _weren’t_ having the time of their life, and they were failing miserably at doing so.

Frisk climbed onto Chara’s lap again, taking control of that collar once again and demanding their co-operation, holding their neck in position as they reached beneath the bed to grab yet another instrument of Chara’s pleasure. A familiar clear bottle filled with a cool, slippery fluid.

Frisk popped the cap off and drooled some of its contents all over Chara’s member, evoking a sudden gasp from the sudden coldness oozing down their re-hardened shaft. They then gave it a few tentative strokes to make sure there was an even distribution, then raised their hips a bit and shuffled forward, one hand still holding the collar in a way that forced Chara to lean harshly against the bed and the other pressed against their chest, able to feel their rapidly beating heart.

They wiggled their hips slowly as Chara’s eyes darted up and down their perfect body.

“Do you know what I’m about to do, Chara?”

I hope it’s what I think. “…No?”

“I’m gonna make you cum inside me,” they whispered, and before Chara could respond intelligently, they lined their dick up with their entrance and slowly descended upon it. The overflowing amount of lube mixed with the off-white precum dribbling from the tip provided more than enough slickness for the first few inches of Chara’s hot, hard shaft to push into Frisk’s ass, forcing the tanned human to bite their lip hard to suppress a moan that would’ve put Chara’s whimpering and groaning to shame.

Chara was squirming and shuddering, the familiar warmth and tightness of Frisk’s ass closing in on all sides of their shaft immediately begging for release and the tight, commanding hold of Frisk and their cursed, but sexy as hell collaring only making them want more.

Frisk clenched their eyes shut and took in the remainder of Chara’s slick member, forcing them to bite into the collared human’s shoulder to muffle a ridiculously loud groan of ecstasy.

Chara bucked their hips up hard enough to almost send Frisk bouncing on their lap, a potent squirt of pre surging into them. All their other senses – the sight of Frisk’s luscious body, the sound of their moans, the thick smell of arousal in the air, the harsh touch of the bindings on their wrists, and the sweaty grip of the collar around their throat – were suppressed by the alien feeling of Frisk’s hot walls clenching around their slick cock. It felt so _good_ , just to know that they were _inside_ Frisk.

They didn’t bounce on their lap, figuring that would result in them cumming at least six times harder than Chara, so instead wriggled and rolled their hips about, licking their lips and slowly sliding it in and out of their ass, the feeling of Chara’s body rubbing against theirs registering faintly beneath the sensation of their dick sliding in and out of them. Feeling particularly intimate and frisky, they forced Chara’s lips back to meet theirs and drew even more pleasured sounds from their mouth, affectionately biting and licking at their lips while they continued swaying their hips about with Chara a solid six inches deep inside of them. They giggled quietly from the sensation of Chara’s shaft fiercely flexing and throbbing inside them, responding with teasing clenches of their walls around the invading length inside their ass.

Chara wasn’t going to last very long, it seemed, as they were breathing rapidly and their whole body was shuddering and squirming in bliss, threatening to snap the string around their wrists and just _pound into Frisk’s ass until they cum so hard they fall unconscious again_ but even if they did they were still a slave to Frisk’s acts of bliss thanks to the arousing collar sealed around their neck.

So, Frisk chose to indulge themselves a little, lining themselves up slightly differently and raising their whole body so that only the tip of Chara’s pre-leaking shaft remained inside them, then firmly and harshly sat back down on it with a sickening, lewd squelching sound. The perfect angle hit the sweet spot that Frisk had yearned for over the past few days, pushing a full-volume half-groan, half-squeal from them and causing their whole body to twitch and their grip on Chara’s collar to slip away. They had to bite hard on their tongue and clench their eyes shut, eagerly awaiting to be filled up with cum.

The feeling of their dick burrowing into Frisk’s amazingly hot ass with that kind of force just one time put together with the aftershocks of raw bliss they felt as a result of their harsh thrust against Frisk’s sweet spot pushed them over the edge once more, and they emptied all of their hot cum into Frisk’s insides in short, sharp bursts, so great in intensity that they could feel it sticking and splashing about between their walls.

Frisk’s own cum once again splattered all over the collared human’s chest and they fell on top of them, wrapping their arms around Chara’s shoulders as they came long and hard all over them, strong shudders resonating through their entire body with Chara’s length still deep inside them. Their combined orgasms, like last time, had left them totally lethargic and ready to just pass out, but Frisk had ways around that.

“G-God, Frisk…”

“Think you can last one more time?” Frisk mumbled, a lust-drunk smirk wide on their perfect complexion. “I saved the best for last~”

 _Oh god_ , they thought. _How the fuck could Frisk top that?_

Showing symptoms of fatigue, Frisk wasted no time in taking them both back to their last SAVE point, cleansing both of their bodies of the sweat and cum that they’d produced. Hastily, with the goal of making this whole thing worthwhile for Chara, they pulled out the bottle of lube while they were still dazed and confused and lathered it generously all over their rejuvenated length, shivering from its low temperature against their sensitive skin.

“Roll over and put your head on that pillow.” Frisk’s voice seemed tired, yet still dripping with lust as if they were nowhere near finished. They made sure they had a hold of the collar before Chara obediently complied, making an anticipative squeak sound as they surrendered to Frisk’s orders. They led them along with the collar like a sheep, and the bound human felt no inclination to resist or show contempt or defiance, even for the sake of indulging Frisk. They really, _really_ liked this; confiding in the collar around their neck and the bliss that Frisk was about to cast over them.

Frisk finally got the other human into position, similar to they had them last time; hands tied behind their back, their behind presented to them in the air, and their face buried in the pillow.

“Wanna see what all the fuss is about?” Frisk leaned over Chara’s back, the two of them now naked one on top of the other right in the centre of their musky room, their hot breath wafting down their bare neck easily distinguishable in the so-called calm before the storm.

“Y-yes,” they mumbled.

“In other words, you want…?” Frisk teased.

“I…”

_‘It doesn’t matter if you say it. They can read your thoughts if they want to anyway.’_

“I want you to fuck me, Frisk. I want you to fuck me _now_ and make me cum so hard I pass out. _Please_.”

The raw lust in their voice pulled a desperate moan out of Frisk, leaning away from Chara’s trembling body and slowly running their hands over their hips.

“Anything for you, Chara,” they sang, then teasingly prodded the bound human’s quivering entrance with their generously slickened and lubed cock, which hadn’t gotten any attention since they started. They slid it back and forth between Chara’s ass with tormenting slowness, then gave another torturous push against their hole, each glide of their shaft against the sensitive flesh evoking either a twitch or a faint squeal.

“Please, Frisk. I want it _now_ ,” they begged, apprehension and inhibition in their voice totally overwhelmed by carnal lust.

With an obedient huff, they plunged the first two inches into Chara’s tight hole, a loud groan instantly slipping past their lips. Frisk admired all the muscles along Chara’s back ripple as they slid deeper and deeper, stretching their inner walls apart to herald a perfectly tight, snug fit for Frisk’s rock-hard dick. The warmth and tightness was unlike anything Frisk could have ever hoped to experience, and they found themselves instinctively wanting to speed up in search of more friction and pleasure.

“Holy _fuck…_ ” Chara groaned into the pillow, legs kicking some as they felt themselves being stretched and invaded by Frisk’s hot shaft. It hurt a little at first, but past that… It was so _weird_ but felt so _good_. Part of it was just _pleasure_ , a fundamental biological temptation towards these repentant acts of sin, and the rest was exactly that – Chara was _sinning_ , this was meant to be _wrong_ , but it felt so _right_.

“Lemme find that sweet spot of yours, Chara,” they panted, lacking the energy to toy with Chara’s cute-looking collar.

Chara bit down on the pillow in anticipation.

Frisk slowly slid back out of Chara, lowering their hips a little so they could find the perfect elevation to grind right against their unaccustomed prostate and really show them a good time. They quickly slid back in, the pleasurable feeling causing them to let out a potent jet of pre into Chara, and the resultant low moan told them to try again.

They angled upwards this time, noticing Chara was getting restless and dangerously horny, and thrusted back in once again.

 _‘There it is.’_ Frisk thought exultantly.

Chara’s eyes went wide and despite how hard they reactively bit down on the cover of the pillow, an outright scream managed to escape their throat and their whole body convulsed with some sort of alien pleasure they’d never felt before. Their senses began failing them once more, only able to hear Frisk’s groans and the feeling of their dick ramming into their insides, and they went totally limp relying on the tanned human to hold them upright and administer continued pleasure.

Frisk maintained that angle and began pumping in and out of Chara, making sure to hit their prostate every time and pushing as deep as they could to ensure that happened. With every thrust, Chara would squeak or moan loudly enough to be heard two houses over, and Frisk’s eyes would roll back further and their grip on their ass would tighten. It felt so amazing to not only be _inside_ Chara, but also to have their dick in such a tight, wet, and hot environment, constantly sliding in and out with hot, arousing squelching sounds.

Again, Chara wouldn’t be able to last much longer. They pulled as hard as they could against their bindings, gnashed their teeth into the poor pillowcase, and squeal in bliss. Each one of Frisk’s determined thrusts would have their ears ringing for a bit and cause their vision to fade, slowly allowing themselves to be conquered. They felt their dick twitching and sputtering pre all over the carpet, pooling amongst all the sweat that dripped from their exhausted, hot bodies.

Neither of them had the stamina to keep pace for this long, especially not after having cum three times already, so Frisk sped up, using more force to slam and hilt into Chara’s ass, determined to evoke twitches and groans with each thrust from them. Every third or fourth thrust they’d be forced to briefly stop due to overwhelming pleasure flooding their body and a resultant, vigorous squirt of pre that pumped into Chara before starting again.

Now, all that Chara’s failing senses were able to detect was Frisk’s invading shaft pumping in and out of them, the hot, seeping precum splattering around their walls, and the intense pleasure that each passing grind against their sweet spot would bring.

Before Frisk could even find it in themselves to stop or slow down, they found themselves on the verge of orgasm, and wasn’t able to hold back by the time the first hot, sticky jet of cum erupted from their dick. They hilted as deeply as they could into Chara’s tight ass and groaned loudly into the air, pumping gush after gush of hot seed into Chara’s insides and grabbing tightly onto their hips. The sensation of tightness, wetness, and hotness surrounding their unattended member was overwhelming and they continued blasting their cum into the bound human.

Frisk’s orgasm brought upon Chara’s, and their one was far more intense. Their eyes rolled back into their sockets and their eyelids twitched, and they outright _screamed_ once again into the dank, aromatic air, their walls violently clenching around Frisk’s throbbing, jetting length before they began blasting their cum straight down all over the floor in sync with the mind-numbingly satisfying sensation of being filled up with their lover’s hot fluids. The intensity of it all drained them of the energy to thrash about, to convulse and twitch as a primal response to getting fucked, and with each surge of cum out of their dick and into their ass from Frisk they felt themselves slowly slip away from the realm of the people who hadn't just been knocked out via intense sex for the first time.

 

* * *

 

 

Frisk, pleased and satisfied with what they’d done, took the liberty of snapping a quick picture of a tuckered-out Chara before returning to their SAVE point, saving themselves from having to do any cleaning. Curiously, they was still passed out and slumped over beside the bed, still collared and tied up.

One thing Frisk had noticed during extensive experimentation with their SAVE powers was that one’s mental state at the time would carry over in order to preserve memories and what not, while their physical state was reverted. So that explained why they felt ready to pass out too.

“Poor Chara.” They undid the string and took the collar off of them, returning the items back beneath the bed and carried them onto the mattress.

Four times. One day, they’d endeavour to make it at least twenty, fifty, one hundred.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I'm burnt out for now. I might take requests or something but ~exams~ are coming up so I won't be able to do anything for the next few weeks.


End file.
